


Payback or something

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: ...a phrase I never expected to write but alright, Also Ian and Jeff being spoilsports but whatever, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Contraband Couch Cushions, Just shoving all the cute cliches in here and making it fluffy as hell, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Jimmy decides that Hidden Block should get together and make a pillow fort during a power outage and then promptly decides not to participate.





	

Jimmy let out an annoyed hum as he glanced out the window. The snow was piling on down, along with a fair bit of sleet, but it was far from the worst he’d seen. “Come on, it’s not even storming that bad!”, he complained. “Why the hell’s the power out?”

 

Caddy just shook his head. “No clue, really. I think it’s less the storm’s bad and more the school’s power system's been the same since the 1960s.”

 

“That sounds… unsafe,” Luke remarked from the doorway, sounding a bit strained.

 

Wallid and Luke had come to their room carrying what seemed to be the entire contents of their own dorm, or at least everything that could feasibly be used for a pillow fort. This included a chair. Jimmy had no idea how Luke was carrying a chair on top of a comforter, at least four pillows and two blankets, and a… couch cushion? They didn’t even have a couch in their room, where the hell did they get that?

 

It seemed Wallid was carrying one as well, on top of a flashlight and just as many pillows and crap, and who had they stolen those from anyways? Ian and Jeff? God, he hoped it was them, they wouldn’t try to kill them. Or at least Jeff wouldn’t, the jury was out on Ian. Regardless, they probably deserved it, for not wanting to participate in their Team Bonding Activity.

 

He wouldn’t ask, though. Friends weren’t supposed to ask friends about their contraband couch cushions. Besides, any good pillow fort needed at least two couch cushions, right?

 

“Jimmy, get off the bed,” Wallid ordered as he plopped down his load in a pile by the window.

 

Glaring seemed the appropriate response to this proposition.

 

“Come on, this was your idea,” Caddy prodded, poking him as if to make him topple over.

 

Ugh. Well, to be fair, they probably needed his comforter for the pillow fort. The floor would be just as warm, plus maybe he could find the vent and do that thing where the warm air makes the blanket into a warm little bubble- oh wait, the vent was in the corner by the window, same as Wallid and Luke’s stuff.

 

Still, he plopped onto the floor, blanket and all, and in the faint candlelight, watched Wallid seeming to size up the room for the optimal fort placement.  

 

“Got any of those black clip things teachers use for papers?”, he questioned out loud after a minute. “Maybe some tape?”

 

Neither of those things sounded like things they kept around. Maybe they sold them at the school store? Which was, you know, closed. And far. And separated from them by probably about a foot of snow by now. So he just shrugged, shook his head, other signs of negatory indifference.

 

He seemed to eventually deem them unnecessary, as they ended up making a pretty damn impressive pillow fort regardless. And by they, he largely meant Caddy and Wallid. Luke kinda got sent to the corner to think about what he’d done after tripping over it all and making them restart, and Jimmy, well…

 

“Please help,” Wallid requested.

 

But they seemed fine, and it was a lot warmer in his nice, blanket-covered floor spot. So he just gave a flat “eh” and continued wishing desperately he’d remembered to charge his 4DS. Poor little guy was flashing red, and he couldn’t do a thing to save him.

 

“Seriously,” Caddy added, more forcefully. “This was your idea, you ought to help.”

 

Luke chimed in from the corner all too cheerfully. “Yeah, at least you can’t screw up as bad as me!”

 

Okay, fine, seemed his help was needed. He started to get up before getting a rather devious idea. One that could work out much better for him in the long run.

 

“Fine, I’ll help. But!” He pointed at Wallid, who looked rather surprised by the sudden motion. “You have to make sure the vent’s not covered up by anything.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Okay, clearly he needed some explanation. “You know, so I can let it make a warm air bubble under a blanket or something, that’s a fun thing to do.”

 

“No, I knew what you meant, I just mean…” He gestured at the rather impressive pillow fortress. And, as Jimmy scanned it, he realized one of the couch cushions was pretty much blocking the vent off. “You should have thought of that earlier, it’s too late now.”

 

Eh. It was worth a shot. He picked up one of Caddy’s pillows and added it to the wall-like pile. “It’s fine. No big deal.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Wallid assured him.

 

He was about to say something like “no big deal”, but there was no way he was about to turn that down. It could end up just as advantageous, right?

 

“Alright, sounds good,” he said as he searched for another pillow to add to the pile. Seemed they were about done, actually.

 

And, in fact, other than having to hand Wallid another blanket to finish it out, they pretty much were, leaving him wonder why he’d even bothered to get up.

 

“Luke, if you knock this down, you’re being banished to the hall,” Caddy proclaimed. Luke let out an awkward sort of laugh before gingerly sitting down and pulling a blanket around himself.

 

Jimmy scanned the fort for the optimal place to curl up and pray for the power to come back. Near the covered up vent seemed the best place, if for no other reason than the principle of the thing.

 

In a moment’s time, he found Wallid sitting next to him as he was half laying down in the pile. “Um, mind facing the other way?”, he requested.

 

“Uh, sure?” Jimmy flipped around, his head situated pretty much right in front of Wallid’s lap.

 

Well, it was supposed to end up there, but before he could even think, he found himself pulled towards Wallid, head in his lap.

 

“Wh-what the hell?”, Jimmy stuttered out. Something about this made his stomach churn in an all-too-pleasant way. It was cozy, to be honest, but he couldn’t stop his face from burning up.

 

A light chuckle came from above him. “I’m paying you back, stupid.”

 

“Oh. That’s what you call this?” He could think of about a trillion better monikers. Flirting, trying to embarrass him, making a valiant attempt to make him scream into a pillow…

 

“If you don’t like it, er, sorry, I just thought you… might...”

 

Jimmy felt a pang of… something. Not sure what, but it was something. “No, I- I don’t- I um, don’t mind this…”

 

Something. Yep, that’s what this was. Awkward as hell? Absolutely, not helped by Luke’s snickering. But also kind of great. All the pillows and blankets piled around them were cozy to begin with, but combined with being that close to Wallid? Yeah, pretty great. Plus he started playing with his hair after a minute, and he’d never realized how nice that was but wow it felt kind of wonderful. Seriously, why was it so comfortable, why was Wallid making him feel so nice?

  
He almost felt bad that his eyelids began to flicker closer and closer to closed. It would be so easy to just fall asleep, but he doubted this moment would ever quite be repeated, and he didn’t want to waste a single second of it.


End file.
